syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Recovery of Imani Grey
The Recovery of Imani Grey was a major operation of Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain in which Lian Xing, guilt-ridden, attempted to salvage Agent Grey's remains following a plane crash that killed the latter and Yong-jun Kim. The mission was an unsanctioned one, where Gabe became frustrated over Lian's actions - but the IPCA were successful in finding Mara Aramov responsible for downing the jet. Events Ivankov's true endgame "I have seen it, Mihai. You have it..." "Calm down, Mara. What're you talking about?" "Ivankov ''never intended to use the virus. He merely sold it to raise funds."'' "What're you talking about?" "Moscow. Don't you understand? He purchased it from the North Koreans. He's going to launch it against Moscow-" "You're going to lose it, Mara. Get ahold of yourself." "He took me to his base, Mihai. I have seen it. I'm flying to Moscow. I'm going to warn Uri and the Politbureau. Tell 'em where Ivankov is. He ''has to be stopped."'' "No, Mara. Wait... we still have time. I have a plan..." "What plan?! What're you talking about?" "Mara, listen to me. Meet me at Montenegro tonight. I ''know what to do."'' "I ''don't ''know what to do. It's out of control! ''He's out of control-"'' "Trust me, Mara... I have ''everything under control."'' Phoning Niculescu from a Russian airport in Kursk, Mara reports Ivankov sold the virus to raise funds for a nuke which he acquired from North Korea. He intended to fire a missile loaded with the device at Moscow. She adds that she was at his base and had seen it. She then decides to go to Moscow to warn Uri Gregorov and the authorities. She attempts to tell them where Ivankov is but Niculescu overrides her, claiming they still have time. He plans to see her at his villa that night, knowing what exactly they have to do. Mara protests, telling him she's at a loss and everything is out of control, yet Mihai claims he has everything under control. Lian's true endgame "Dammit, Teresa. Why didn't you stop her?" "Yeah, right. I ''can't tell Lian what to do anymore than I can tell you. She felt responsible...so she went."'' "What d'we know about the crash?" "The Myanmar government ''claims it was the weather... but they're not allowing the IAA in to investigate."'' "As soon as Lian contacts you, let me know." "You got it." "I hope she knows what she's doing." Frustrated that Lian went on an unsanctioned mission, Gabe convenes with Teresa about what happened in the crash. He is told the Myanmar government broadcasted a weather forecast to keep pilots away but the IAA is not allowed to investigate. He then tells Teresa to let him know if Lian contacts them. The plan "We're ''not going to find any survivors... but we're not leaving her out here. It's my fault she's dead. We flipped a coin. Heads I'd follow him, tails she would. A damned coin toss. Should've been me on that plane. Augh! I'm not gonna be much help on this one. Can you do it? Alright. Go."'' Guilt-ridden about the coin toss that led Imani to shadow Yong-jun Kim, Lian tells the team to retrieve her corpse. She was wounded in the attempt to capture Sanzo Murukawa, and won't be of much help. Deploying explosives The operatives are told to find Yong-jun Kim, whose briefcase was handcuffed to his hand. They plant claymores along the foot path, and Composite 4 charges on each bridge they encounter. Finding Yong-jun Kim and Imani Gray At the crash site, the agents locate Kim's corpse and that of Imani's. They pocket a tracking device from the latter, allowing them to locate the container with the Syphon Filter: Omega Strain virus. Sabotaging SLORC operations At a camp, the agents find Than Muang, who was the field commander for the operation to destroy the plane. They terminate him and destroy a radar tracking unit that was presumably used to trace incoming aircraft. Kim's briefcase, which Muang had seized, is also recovered. Engaging the terrorist A Meta Global terrorist who is assumed to be responsible for shooting down the aircraft is found and killed in a fight. The agents also notice somebody with the viral container, and recover the device following a shootout. The black box flight recorder is collected, having been stashed in an inaccessible location, with some teamwork. Recovering Imani The operatives then begin the sluggish journey back to the rendezvous point with Imani's body. Although they are initially hampered, they make it in the end. Aftermath "Are you alright Lian?" "It's just beginning to... beginning to sink in. It should've been ''me, Gabe."'' ''But it wasn't you. I ''need you here, Lian. We'll mourn for Imani when this is done. We have to find Niculescu. I need ''your help." "I know... Lian out." With Imani's body recovered, Lian leaves the area still experiencing frustration and guilt. Gabe tells her to return to base: they need to find Niculescu, and will mourn for Imani when everything is over. Lian agrees and heads back to Germany. A bonus video reveals that the SLORC launched a missile at the jet, completely contradicting claims that the aeroplane crash was due to inclement weather. The agents' recovery of a document which the Meta Global terrorist carried also cements this fact: that Mara bribed Muang to ensure the destruction of the airline.Category:Conflicts of Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain